


Spider Stories

by hello_abnormal_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, FFH SPOILERS, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), after the post-credits scene, don't read if you haven't watched it, major spoilers man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_abnormal_fangirl/pseuds/hello_abnormal_fangirl
Summary: **FFH SPOILERS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Marvel fic I've posted - hope you like it!

"Oh fuck-" He cursed, quickly shooting a web and swinging away. _"I need to get out of here."_ He thought. He panted, trying to get back home as fast as he could. People stared at him as he went, some in surprise, some in...contempt.

He quickly reached his apartment, locking the door and closing as the curtains. He ripped his mask off, and May and Happy turned to him, faces pitiful. "Peter-"

He raised his hand. "Don't. Just. Don't." His eyes pricked with tears, and he slid down the door, burying his face in his hands. Someone knocked on the door. "Ignore it." He said, voice raspy. "It's probably just someone-"

"Peter fucking Parker if you don't open this door _right_ now I am going to find that old mace and break down this door." MJ's voice said, slightly muffled. Peter choked out a laugh, moving aside and opening the door. "There's something I need you to see." She said, pulling out her phone after quickly kissing his cheek.

May and Happy looked confused, but stayed silent. She pulled up a video, showing it to him. It started, showing an older man, who seemed to be sitting in his living room.

"Hi, my name's Mark. I have a younger daughter, and this is my Spider Story. One day, my daughter, who is about 3 years old was especially hyper." He said. "We were out, and she ran out, into the street. A car was about to hit her, but this red and blue flash just came in and-and snatched her up. That was you, Spider-Man. You are the reason my baby girl is alive today." He got a little choked up. "And that day I knew you were a hero. Whatever they're saying...I-I don't believe it. All I know is that you are the reason I'm still a father, and for that I will forever be thankful. Thank you, Spider-Man."

The screen went black for a moment, and he looked at MJ, confused. "Keep watching." She said simply, and a new person showed up on the screen.

It was an older Dominican lady, sitting on a chair. "Hello, I am Maria Sanchez." She spoke with a heavy accent. "This is my Spider Story. I was lost, in this big city of New York. I knew little English, and I couldn't find where I was to go. Then, this strange...boy came to me, wearing this red costume. He said his name was Spider-Man, and he asked if I was lost. I said yes, and despite my accent, he helped me find my way. I knew that I had to repay his kindness in some way, so I bought him a churro. Now, I hear he is being called a bad person!" She scoffed. "Not possible. The boy I met was kind and helpful, and he is a hero, in my eyes."

The videos kept changing, of other people telling him their own stories of how Spider-Man had helped them. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched in silence. After the video ended, MJ spoke after a moment. "These are just a few of the stories. It's a tag - on Twitter, Insta. It's everywhere. Hundreds of people, telling their own 'Spider Stories'." She said quietly. "You're not alone, Peter. And we're gonna help you, no, we're gonna fight for you. I promise you that."

May and Happy smiled, nodding. Peter wiped his tears, trembling as he stood up. "I-I- don't know how I'm gonna fix this." May walked forward, hugging him tightly. "We've got your back, Peter."


	2. We Are A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a different version of the the earlier one, just with different people. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!

"Oh fuck-" He shoots out a web, swinging away as tears stung his eyes. _No no no this can't be happening no please_ He thought, panting and trying to swing away as fast as he could. _Run away run away get away away please no please_ Tears slipped out of his eyes under his mask as he glanced at the people watching. As they stared (and glared) at him. He stumbled onto the roof of the Compound. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you-" _"Calling the Avengers."_ Her voice said before he could finish.

He stumbled inside, trying not to throw up. He ripped off his mask as he entered the elevator, going to the main living area. He burst into tears, curling up on the floor of the elevator as it dings. The door opens, and he struggles up, body racking with sobs.

He stumbled into the main area as a few of the Avengers trickled in, Steve glancing up from where he was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Peter?" He asked. "What's wrong?" He tried to form words, but his throat seemed to be filled with cement. He shook, hugging himself. He heard the landing of a ship and the familiar _boom_ of Carol landing on the roof. Slowly, the Avengers trickled in, Guardians silencing their arguments as they caught sight of Peter's state.

After a moment, Pepper spoke. "Peter- what the news said-" He let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry."

"Peter, listen to me." Gamora said, moving closer. "We can fix this, okay? We can do it."

"What if you can't. _Everyone_ thinks I'm a murderer. That I killed him. How am I supposed to fix this now?"

"You have us, Man of Spiders." Thor said, stepping forward. 

Sam grinned. "We're gonna give 'em hell, kid."

"We will destroy their very beings!" Nebula said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?" She asked, confused.

"We're gonna help you, kid." Bucky said, nodding.

Rocket shrugged. "And if worse come to worst, we can always just blow them up."

"What is it with you guys and blowing stuff up?" Hope asked, staring at them. Scott looked horrified.

Carol laughed. "I mean, it's fun."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Guys. Not helping."

Peter managed a small smile, still looking down. "I just don't know how it's gonna work out, you know?"

Pepper spoke up. "There's something I want you to see." She said gently, moving over to a table. She pressed something, and a hologram showed up. It was Tony, sitting on the couch.

_"Hey kid. If you're seeing this, then I'm not around, and something, god forbid, happened to you." He sat up straighter. "But I need you to know that I'm always gonna be there, looking down at you and being so, so proud of you. You're, god, how can I even...? You're so smart, and kind and strong and you're such a good person. I don't know what I did to have gotten the luck to have met you but," He shrugged, grinning a little. "I guess I did. And what I want you to know is that whatever's happening right now-you will get through." He fiddled with a remote. "God, I'm not good at pep talks. But you get the point." He smiled. "I'm proud of you, kid."_

A tear rolled down Peter's cheek as the video changed, showing Natasha sitting on an armchair.

_"Ah, Паук младенца. You must have gotten into trouble again since you're seeing this." She chuckled. Her eyes darkened. "But I may not be there to help you. And I need you to remember that you are the one who makes Spider-Man. You, the young boy with bright eyes and wonderful ideas." She paused, looking for the right words. "I'm not usually this sweet. I'm not the best at pep talks, or anything like that." She chuckled. "But you are strong,ребенок. Even if you feel you are not, know that there is a family, us, here to help you. We have your back. And your front and sides." She smiled warmly. "Мы тебя любим."_

The video ended, and the hologram shut off. The others tried to discreetly wipe the tears that had slipped out of their eyes as Peter turned to them, head bowed. He took a deep breath, slowly looking up at them. "You guys are my family." His voice cracked. "You guys will help me...right?"

Carol pulled him into a hug. "Of course we will."

Slowly, one by one (much to Rocket and Sam's slight irritation) they joined the hug, wrapping themselves around Peter.

After a while, they pulled away, and Peter smiled. "Thank you." Pepper squeezed his hand as he wiped his tears away.

The soft pattering of tiny footsteps sounded, and Morgan turned the corner. "Peter!" She cheered, eyes lighting up. Peter smiled, bending down to her level as she jumped into his arms. "Hey, Morg! How're you doin?" He asked, smiling softly. She pulled away to look at him. "I thought you were only coming on Saturday?" She asked. "Yeah, well I needed a little bit of help, so I decided to drop on by." He grinned. She beamed, hugging him again. "Do you wanna see my new LEGO building? I made it myself, but Uncle Happy helped a little." She said brightly. He chuckled. "I would love to."

He stood up, letting her drag him away to her room, sending a quick wave to the others, who exchanged smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Паук младенца = Baby spider
> 
> ребенок = child
> 
> Мы тебя любим = We love you
> 
> So much f l u f f  
> Peter's a tiny bab and he deserves all the love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lil short but eh


End file.
